Ultharon the Mighty
"The blackest night, devouring and corrupting all in it's wake, overshadowing the land as the inevitable aspect of eternal change..." ''-Blankslate '''Ultharon the Mighty' (ウルサロン ス ミティ, Urusaron su Miti) is a Gran Vasto Lorde, a specific breed of Hollow that only comes once every few thousand years. He is widely known for his two attacks on Soul Society: the first of which ended with his sealing, and the second beginning with his re-awakening and ending with his eventual death at the hands of Furuidenshō Kakkotaru Shin'nen. Appearance Ultharon is an imposing humanoid Hollow with black skin. His body is adorned with bone like armor, of which contains shoulder like pauldons that contain head like figures with eyes. He has a long snout with black teeth, similar to Hollow Ichigo, along with two, forward protruding horns. His most distinctive feature is his tail, of which is longer than the height of his entire body. The end of the tail is forked with two bladed bone fragments which he often uses as a weapon. Personality Violent, bloodthirsty, and born with a constant desire for conflict and warfare, Ultharon is one of the most dangerous and feared beings in Soul Society's history, and with good reason. He relishes the thrill and sensations of battle, and is greatly known for his tendancy to challenge entire armies on his own, despite having gathered his own respective forces for such conflicts. Brutal and relentless, he never leaves his enemies alive, and when he does, they only have mere minutes before their existances are extinguished, becoming more fuel for his bloodlust. Their bodies have been found mutilated, broken, burned into ashes, or even partially devoured, all typical traits of Ultharon's sadistic way of doing battle. Despite this, Ultharon is known for having a rather eloquent way of speaking, to either friend or foe, even with his monstrous voice and appearance. He is capable of having intelligent conversations, holding a noble persona while allowing his dark and twisted nature to come out through his well-worded sentences. He is even capable of showing respect to enemies that are capable of harming him, though he does not spare them from one of his typical finishers after he has beaten them. Even though he considers himself "The Absolute Sovereign of Hueco Mundo", he has shown little characteristics to distinguish himself from Barragarn Louisenbairn (who he ironically refers to as a "false idol"). He is dominating and controlling, but not extensively cruel; his subjects are his tools, but he treats these tools with care, otherwise they will lose their value to him. As a Gran Vasto Lorde, he invokes the ability to control his Hollow subjects often, and mostly for purposeful, militaristic reasons, as he is not so easily bored to where he would force them to perform mundane tasks for his amusement. History Synoposis Bleach: The Wrath of the Archdemon *Wrath of the Archdemon: Athena *Wrath of the Archdemon: Ares Bleach: The Rule of Two Powers and Abilities Tremendous Spiritual Energy: '''Born from a cycle that demands the end of all things, Ultharon has been given immense levels of power to accomplish just that very goal. He is the very pinnacle of Hollow evolution, the strongest breed that has ever been produced, and his Spiritual Pressure goes leaps and bounds to prove it. Lower level Hollow and Arrancar find themselves immediately kneeling before him, not out of respect, but because the weight of his power demands them to for fear of being crushed. Captain and Espada level opponents are spared no such expense, as they too must brace themselves before doing combat with this terrible foe, or else their bodies would too be crushed under his power. It is pure black in color, symbolizing the fact that he is truly the Hollow race at it's most perfect. '''Unrealistic Strength: '''Ultharon's mighty Spiritual Pressure plays into his physical actions as well, and his strength is no exception. Simply glancing at his highly muscular, almost human like frame, gives one enough pause not to spar with him, as there would be no hope of survival in such a bout. A single, hardly exerted punch is all that he requires to blow through a Vice-Captain level Shingami, and even blow apart their entire body as well. A single flap of his demonic wings can blow down entire houses and even buildings that are behind him, and his Spiritual Energy is hardly exerted doing so. '''Incredible Speed: '''Going hand in hand with his strength, Ultharon is also capable of performing unbelievable feats of speed. This factors not just in Hoho-like movements, but in the very way he moves. Not at all hindered by his size and weight, Ultharon can carve a trail through the battlefield, using his physical power alone, in a matter of seconds, and this is without the use of his wings. When flying, one might as well not even try to catch up with him, as he can move faster in the air than he can on the ground, and therefore be through an entire landscape in just a few blinks of the eye. '''Great Intellect: '''Although his appearance and mannerisms would suggest otherwise, Ultharon is a surprisingly intelligent being, considering his racial origins. While he may still often act before he thinks, a long term strategy is always floating around inside of Ultharon's head, and when he finds a tactic that he likes, he ''will ''ensure that it is followed through to the letter. Ultharon's more useful intellect comes from grand scale battles between his army and another's, but not so much into his one on one fights, which creates a disadvantage to his own battles. '''Cero (虚閃 (セロ), Sero; Spanish for "Zero", Japanese for "Hollow Flash", Doom Blast in the Viz translation, literally "Empty Disaster"): As with any Hollow, Ultharon is capable of unleashing this trademark energy attack from any point on his body, most commonly from either his mouth, hands, horn, or from the space between the prongs of his tail. His Cero are noted to be pitch black with a white outline in terms of coloration, symbolizing the "pure" Hollow nature within him. One of these blasts, at standard power, can match up to the strength of a Gran Rey Cero. Sovereign Form Ultharon's base power allows him to use an artifact called The Sovereign '(ス ソブリーグン, ''Su Soburiigun), a sword that was created centuries before his birth. By plunging this sword into his chest, his body begins to shine with a white light before growing in size, reaching to nearly a quarter more higher than his already imposing size. His body is covered in a sleek, grey and black metal, with several glowing blue lines around it's form, and he acquires a long, ragged red robe around his waist that covers up his legs and feet which is kept pinned by two ornate face-shaped metal plates. His chest is adorned with the face of a demon, with glowing red eyes on his individual chest biceps. He also dons a samurai-esque helmet and finally acquires two large metal wings on his back. * '''Twinblade: When at full power, the Sovereign's sword form transforms into a serrated twinblade with a long hangle and short blade. The blade is nearly as long as Ultharon is tall, giving him a very long reach and making him capable of hitting opponents from longer rangers. Ultharon can also throw the blade like a spear and impale his targets with great force. Should the weapon ever be lost in this case, or if he were disarmed, he can reform the twinblade back into his hand at any time. *'Enhanced Spiritual Pressure': When in Sovereign Form, Ultharon's Spiritual Pressure reaches unimaginable heights. It was great enough to completely outmatch Commander Yamamoto's Shikai state, as well as single handidly take down a majority of both the Visoreds and the Gotei 13. *'Enhanced Physical Attributes': In this state, Ultharon was able to split the Sokyoku Hill completely in two with a single swipe of his hand. He also was able to drive Yamamoto through the ground of Seireitei, and cause a dense earthquake throughout the area. *'Enhance Cero': Ultharon's Cero takes a deep crimson red color when in Sovereign form, and it appears in the form of a orb as opposed to a beam. The size can vary, but the full extent of this attack's power has not fully been seen, as Furuidenshō Kakkotaru Shin'nen managed to stop the blast in mid-air. He has also demonstrated the ability to fire this blast either from his hands or anywhere else on his body. *'Mind Control Capabilities': Trivia